


Different

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Different

Title: Different  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge #67: Laugh  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Fluff, but no one should go into sugar shock...

  
~

Different

~

Pansy, surprised that Potter and Draco accepted her dinner invitation, immediately booked at Chez Luis.

They’d been dating for months and the relationship hadn’t exploded yet, still, Pansy was concerned. Draco seemed so...different.

_I need to see them together,_ she decided.

At the restaurant, Potter and Draco looked relaxed. Pansy watched carefully for clues.

Dinner progressed slowly, Potter answering questions politely, Draco responding quietly. Pansy sighed, finally excusing herself. When she returned it was to see Draco laughing uproariously, Potter tenderly tucking a tendril of hair behind his ear.

Pansy stared, dumbfounded. Draco never laughed, she realized. Until now.

~


End file.
